tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mak'Ruth, the Chains of Eternity
Also known as the Warden, Mak'Ruth goes by the title "The Chains of Eternity", referring to himself as the God of Imprisonment and Torture. He is known to work for the side of Traxis, capturing prisoners of war and locking them up for eternity within his walls, and it is thought that within the walls it is beyond the point of return, to mortals. However, the Gods know well that it is indeed possible to escape the Warden; though, with a large amount of both emotional and physical scarring. History The Warden, in the great war, remained mainly as a prison rather than one to fight, trapping Gods and Demigods alike within the walls and torturing them for information. Mak'Ruth gained a reputation among Myth, earning the disdain of several of the Gods and hated by most demigods and mortals, although, none dared to challenge him. It is heavily implied that the Warden served quite an important role in the war, and he makes his first appearance when Nulmik appears to be struggling inside, when Axial charges a blast and causes the structure to crumble, releasing the prisoners, including Nulmik, inside. However, Mak'Ruth was not killed by the blast, and resurfaced once more, finally beginning to serve Traxis loyally as promised. Mak'Ruth is also implied to possibly be a distant relative of Kinacha, as both are large, sentient buildings. Personality The Warden delights in bringing suffering to those in its clutches. It is said that the souls of the oppressed are bound to the structure even in death, unable to leave, and tortured even in the afterlife for an eternity of fear and pain. Its influence is so strong that it will follow the soul to wherever it may go, and in the afterlife they will continue to feel the torture and pain that the structure had set and doomed the target with, proving Mak'Ruth to be a cold hearted being, with the enjoyment of torture. Appearance In addition to being a large stone tower with a squared structure and several windows along the sides, chains are often seen slithering across the sides, ready to strike as though they were appendages. Four giant chains rest at each corner of the tower's base, sometimes used to ground locomotion, or bashing into enemies as giant tentacle-like appendages. The Warden can crumble its form, releasing the prisoners within, and sink into the ground, along with its chains and entire self. Powers Mak'Ruth's powers are heavily unknown, besides the fact that he tortures prisoners even after death, holding a tight grip on seemingly not only their physical bodies, but also their souls. Often, prisoners remain under this torture and imprisonment for thousands of years, crying out in vain to be set free from the agony they feel while under the structure's powerful mind and physical influence. Even if a prisoner manages to escape, they will be weakened to the point of being near death, their power having being quickly sapped after fighting off the Warden from their mind and soul. It has been confirmed that he is able to float, or suspend himself in the air to travel places, proving that his sole method of travel is not just burrowing into the ground and resurfacing, or traveling through the earth. His power-inhibiting chains aid him, sometimes acting as an aid.Category:Traxis